Jeff's Sleeping Skit/Gallery
Gallery JeffFattSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Cockroaches" TheWigglesonPlaySchool-WakeUpJeffTrick.jpg|Jeff's sleeping skit first shown on The Wiggles on Play School. JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveinConert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveinConcert2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveinConcert3.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up WhatAreTheWigglesUpToNow?.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "What Are The Wiggles Up To Now?" page JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Time" JeffSleeping-YummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story)" from "Yummy Yummy" JeffSleeping-BigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Red Car" BigRedCar-JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff in pajamas while sleeping JeffSleepingin1996.jpg|Jeff sleeping 1996 backstage clip JeffinWakeUpJeff!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a deleted scene from "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!(Song)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheMagicBox3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Greg's Magic Box Trick PipersWaltz2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pipers Waltz" WakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Wake Up Jeff!" WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the end credits of "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledance!" JeffSleepinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffSleepinginWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping yet again JeffSleeping-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" AwayinaManger-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in deleted scene of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" while the Wiggles and Dorothy picking him up JeffSleepinginAwayinaManger.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Away in a Manger" JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffSleepinginJeffandDorothy'sPresents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in never-before-seen "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" bonus clip Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffSleepwalking2.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up from "The Wiggles Movie" File:TheWigglesMovie-JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car File:JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Wigglehouse from "The Wiggles Movie" JeffSleepinginDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 1997 version of "Wake Up Jeff!" File:JeffTheMechanic31.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the episode: "Jeff the Mechanic" Lilly51.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Lilly" ZardoZap(Episode)5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Zardo Zap" WiggleOpera18.jpg|Jeff sleeping with headphones on from "Wiggle Opera" WiggleOpera11.jpg|Jeff sleeping with headphones on again WiggleTime(re-recording)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the 1998 version of "Wiggle Time" JeffSleepwalking.jpg|Jeff Sleepwalking in the 1998 version of "Yummy Yummy" WigglyMedley-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in early 1998 concert footage WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootagePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping again in early 1998 concert footage JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in prologue of "The Wiggles Movie" WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" JeffandDorothy2.jpg|Jeff knocking on Dorothy's door while sleeping in "Toot Toot!" QuackingTune.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Quacking Tune" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" from "Toot Toot!" JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car from "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffSleepinginTheWigglyBigShow2.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandJeffinBackstageScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in backstage of "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in shaking clothes Food4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Food" JeffSleepinginDancing.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)57.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wrong Shirts" (also known as Dressing Up) DressingUp(Episode)62.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:WigglyGetUpMedley(WigglePuppets).jpg|Puppet Jeff sleeping while the others are in sleeping caps History89.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping JeffSleepinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" JeffinYuleBeWiggling2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffSleepinginHoop-Dee-DooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" KoalaLaLa.jpg|Jeff sleeping with baby koala in "Wiggly Safari" JeffSleepinginWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggle Bay" SpaceDancing-TheWigglesinLiveAction.jpg|Jeff sleeping in live-action scenes of "Space Dancing" SpaceDancing11.jpg|CGI Jeff sleeping in "Space Dancing" JeffSleepinginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" Where'sJeff?-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff?2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Network Wiggles Where'sJeff?3.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dorothy Where'sJeff?-TheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff?4.jpg|Jeff at the park Where'sJeff?5.jpg|Jeff in the movies Where'sJeff?6.jpg|Jeff in his bed Where'sJeff?7.jpg|Jeff in a tea-set ride Where'sJeff?8.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Murray Where'sJeff?9.jpg|Jeff sleeping while fishing Where'sJeff?10.jpg|Jeff at the train station Where'sJeff?11.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons Where'sJeff?12.jpg|Jeff at the beach Where'sJeff?13.jpg|Jeff on a boat Where'sJeff?14.jpg|Jeff and Wags sleeping Where'sJeff?15.jpg|Jeff in the Sydney Orchestra Where'sJeff?16.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a slide Where'sJeff?18.jpg|Jeff at the Australia Zoo Where'sJeff?19.jpg|Jeff in a art museum Where'sJeff?20.jpg|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit Where'sJeff?21.jpg|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV Where'sJeff?22.jpg|Jeff sleeping in front of a fountain Where'sJeff?24.jpg|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide Where'sJeff?25.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes Where'sJeff?26.jpg|Jeff in the library Where'sJeff?-DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff at the beach again in a deleted scene of "Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-DeletedScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping on an elevator in a deleted scene of "Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-DeletedScene3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store in a deleted scene of "Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the library in alternate scene of "Where's Jeff?" WakeUpJeff!-2002.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wake Up Jeff (2002 Version)" GroceriesandNoises5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the TV Show: "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" JeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Top of the Tots" JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|A close-up of Jeff's eyes sleeping from "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DayofJoy,DayofPeace-Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in deleted scene of "Santa's Rockin'!" JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again AnthonyandJeff8.jpg|Anthony and Jeff while sleeping JeffSleepinginTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "TV Series 4" ThePennsylvaniaPolka-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a deleted scene from "Sailing Around the World" JeffSleepinginTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Dorothy's Ballet" Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Animation" of "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" JackintheBox4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Jack in the Box" LittleJeffSleeping.jpg|Little Jeff sleeping JeffSleepinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffSleepinginTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "TV Series 5" JeffSleepinginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WakeUpJeff!-2006Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffSleepinginSplishSplashBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffandBeccyCole.jpg|Jeff sleeping while holding tambourine TheWiggleGeneralStore5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in story: "The Wiggle General Store" JeffSleepingin2006.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Time To Wake Up Jeff!" 2006 bonus clip Wiggledancing!Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffSleepinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sleeping Rock" concert Shakin'LikeaLeafyTree-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffinWiggledancing2007.png|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggledancing! Live in Concert" TheSportingSalsa-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong!" DisForDorothy-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in another scene of "Getting Strong" FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping)2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Pop Go The Wiggles" JeffSleepinginTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JimmyBarnes-WakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Jimmy Barnes sings "Wake Up Jeff!" TheMooche-JeffSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-ClosingScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-SingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" YouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing-LiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" live cinema trailer JeffSleepinginBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the prologue of "Big Big Show" JeffSleepinginBigBigShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Big Show" TheWigglesinGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Go Bananas!" Ahoy!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Waffle" SamandJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HowAreWeGonnaWakeUpJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "How Are We Gonna Wake Up Jeff? Let'sEat-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Let's Eat!" Let'sEat-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Let's Eat!" JeffSleepinginWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Wiggly Circus" JeffSleepinginAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert" HulaHulaBaby-Epilogue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Ukulele Baby!" Bloop-ulele.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a deleted scene from "Ukulele Baby!" JeffandRingoSleeping.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Big Birthday!" BigBirthday!-ClosingScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the closing scene of "Big Birthday!" TheWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou2.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "It's Always Christmas With You" IJustCan'tSleepOnChristmasEve4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed in "It's Always Christmas With You" Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Surfer Jeff" JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a different scene of "Surfer Jeff" JeffandOakhillCollegeStudents.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Oakhill College clip WakeupJeffWigglyAnimation.png|Cartoon Jeff sleeping JeffSleepingin2012.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Getting Strong: Live in Concert" JeffSleepinginCelebration!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping in prologue of "Celebration!" JeffSleepinginCelebration!.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Celebration!" JeffSleepinginChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Jeff sleeping in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffandLachlanSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Lachlan sleeping in "Australia Day 2013" Category:Galleries Category:Other Galleries